


Если хочешь говорить с камнями, научись молчать

by SmokingSnake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Horror, Magic Creatures, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: — Ты лети, куриный бог, и на юг, и на восток, облети все море вмиг, отцу весточку шепни! — Грета подбросила гладкий камень в ладони, подумала немного, наклонилась к нему снова и прошептала: — Возвращайся скорее, я скучаю!





	Если хочешь говорить с камнями, научись молчать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на микроГрелку в телеграм-чатике.

Волны с шипением набегали на прибрежную гальку, откатывались назад, оставляя после себя клочья серой пены, и вновь подхватывали их, унося обратно на глубину. Осень в этом году была неожиданно теплой: к середине предзимнего месяца фомхара небольшой залив, на берегу которого жила семья Греты, все еще не замерз, и отец по-прежнему мог выходить в море.  
— Ты лети, куриный бог, и на юг, и на восток, облети все море вмиг, отцу весточку шепни! — Грета подбросила гладкий камень в ладони, подумала немного, наклонилась к нему снова и прошептала: — Возвращайся скорее, я скучаю!  
Легкий камешек, пущенный ее рукой, полетел далеко, к самому горизонту, и исчез среди белых барашков волн.  
— Где ты гуляла? — спросила мать за обедом.  
— На берегу, — Грета шмыгнула носом — игры на холодном морском ветру не прошли даром.  
— Ты много времени проводишь у воды, — мать нахмурилась, посмотрела пристально, как на провинившуюся служанку. — Что там делать так долго?  
— Я говорила с папой, — Грета упрямо мотнула головой. — Я знаю, что…  
Мать со звоном опустила ложку на блюдо.  
— Опять эти старые сказки! Запомни, Греттель, еще раз я услышу от тебя о куриных богах, говорящей гальке и море, которое слышит — прикажу выгнать старую Мэнни за ворота. Нечего дурить тебе голову.  
Грета поджала губы. Спорить с матерью было себе дороже, но и согласиться она не могла. Ведь и отец всегда говорил, что это работает: надо только найти подходящий камень и верить, тогда он донесет послание хоть до самого морского дьявола! Уж кто-кто, а отец-то в таких вещах разбирался. Он ведь был настоящим морским волком, обласканным семью ветрами, с грубыми, мозолистыми пальцами, от которых пахло солью, деревом и пряностями.  
— Когда отец вернется? — спросила Грета, чтобы увести разговор от неприятной темы.  
— Обещал еще вчера, но ты же знаешь, он может задержаться, — мать покачала головой, устало вздохнула: — Уж точно должен вернуться до ледостава.  
Грета потупилась. Все знали, что бывает с кораблями, зажатыми во льду далеко от дома. Если отец не вернется до ледостава, то не вернется уже никогда.

Этой ночью в заливе выпало много снега. Крупные белые хлопья, падающие с неба, подхватывал морской ветер и уносил к стенам северного флигеля, где они разбивались о серые камни и плавно осыпались вниз мелкой снежной трухой.  
Этой ночью по воде начали плавать тонкие льдинки, и Грета поняла, что дольше медлить нельзя.  
Куриный бог нашелся быстро — да такой красивый, с ровной круглой дырой посередине, словно только ее и ждал. Грета сняла с шеи цепочку, на которой висела большая розовая жемчужина — отцовский подарок, самое дорогое, что у нее было, — и дважды обернула вокруг края дыры, завязывая узлом. Прошептала: “Верни мне его, морской дьявол! Что хочешь возьми, но верни!” — и зашвырнула в море, так далеко, как только хватило сил. Белые барашки волн колыхнулись, принимая подношение. Куриный бог с жемчужиной ушел под воду мгновенно, без плеска и брызг.

— Ветер воет, как собака, потерявшая хозяина.  
Старая Мэнни всегда говорила так: цветисто, с присказками, ни слова в простоте. Будто каждый раз рассказывала новую притчу — древнее прошлой, а может, только что выдуманную на ходу.  
— Не к добру, — проворчала она, по-птичьи склонив седую голову к плечу. — Ночью будет шторм.  
Грета прикусила губу, глядя на мечущееся пламя свечи. Неужели жемчужины было мало? Неужели она опоздала со своим желанием?  
Порыв ветра швырнул в окно горсть жесткого снега, больше похожего на мелкий град, простучавший по слюде, как молоточки горных карликов-кузнецов из подземного мира.  
“Тук-тук, перестук, не упусти клещи из рук”.  
Хотелось броситься к морю, просить, умолять утихнуть, хоть на одну ночь сгладить волны, удержать ветра — только бы корабль смог пришвартоваться к берегу — но Грета знала, что не пустят. Да и толку никакого: поди уйми бурю силой одного детского желания… Только сама сгинет ни за что.  
“Тук-тук, перестук, у беды хороший слух”.  
Старая Мэнни, притворив за собой дверь, пошаркала по коридору к южному флигелю. Тени от свечи метнулись было ей вслед, но сквозняк качнул пламя в другую сторону, и они, как побитые собаки, поползли обратно.  
“Тук-тук, перестук, скажешь — станет явью вдруг”.  
Грета просидела у свечи всю ночь, слушая, как воет буря за окном и не смея сомкнуть глаз.

Он пришел с рассветом. Над горизонтом на фоне чистого, словно выстиранного штормом неба показалось трепещущее полотно паруса. Грета всматривалась до рези в глазах, пытаясь различить нарисованное солнце, но на белоснежной ткани не было ни черточки, ни дырочки — будто ее только что выткали самые умелые мастерицы из лучшей шерсти, которая обычно идет на подвенечные платья. Наверное, старый парус сорвало вчерашней бурей, рассудила Грета. Этот — новый, еще ни разу не ставленный. Хороший знак — приходить домой под свежим парусом.  
Нос корабля коснулся прибрежной гальки. Камешки зашуршали под килем, зашептали что-то тревожно на своем языке. Грета оглянулась по сторонам: почему никто, кроме нее, не встречает прибывших? Как можно спать, когда кормилец возвращается с моря? Она снова обласкала взглядом корабль: доски из огромных вековых сосен, прочные весла, драконья голова на носу — ну конечно же, этому чудищу не страшны никакие бури! Она глупая, глупая, что боялась.  
— Ну здравствуй, милая, — знакомая фигура лихо перемахнула через борт, приземлилась рядом с ней, не потревожив и камешка.  
— Отец! — Грета мигом забыла про все тревоги и сомнения, едва не прыгая от радости.  
— Ты звала меня, и я вернулся, — знакомые губы расплылись в улыбке, по обветренному лицу зазмеились морщинки. — Вот, держи, — он протянул ей цепочку с жемчужиной — точно такую, как она выбросила вчера.  
Грета хотела было уже забрать подвеску, но что-то оробела. Посмотрела на руки — знакомые до последнего мелкого шрама руки старого морского волка — они наверняка все еще пахли солью, деревом и пряностями, но в них не было той вечной живости, ловкости, с какой отец вязал из лент морские узлы ей на потеху. Она подняла глаза — грудь отца мерно вздымалась и опускалась, но изо рта не вырывалось ни облачка пара.  
— Греттель! — донеслось от дома. — Греттель, стой!  
Грета обернулась. Мать выскочила на порог, едва накинув шубу, босая, растрепанная. Непривычно и жутко было видеть ее такой — раньше мать не позволяла себе даже во время тяжкой болезни лежать в постели непричесанной.  
— Мама, отец вернулся!  
И плевать, что от носа корабля по гальке пополз толстый слой инея, что не снятый парус застыл неподвижно, надутый, несмотря на штиль. Плевать, что пальцы отца на ощупь холодны, как лед, а жемчужина, отогреваясь в ее руках, стала таять, превращаться в ледышку.  
Грета в последний раз посмотрела на дом, где прошло ее детство. Вспомнила долгие, стылые зимние ночи, тягучие, как мед, сказки няни, вечно мрачную обеденную залу, суровые лица идолов на молельном холме. Вспомнила рассказы отца о дальних странах, о диковинных цветах и зверях, о людях с желтой, как лютики, кожей и псиными головами…  
Больше не колеблясь, она вложила маленькую ладонь в огромную, шершавую руку отца.

В своей комнатке в южном флигеле тихо заплачет старая Мэнни, еще ничего не зная, но чуя беду. В последний раз дрогнет пламя свечи, вытягиваясь к потолку. Спустится мать на одинокий ужин — как всегда, аккуратно причесанная и одетая в наглухо застегнутое платье.  
Двум фигурам на носу корабля, рядом с обледенелой фигуркой дракона, рассекающей темноту безвременья, не будет до этого совсем никакого дела.


End file.
